


you've got me

by youriko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cliche, Crushes, F/F, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: maki didn't mind too much.





	you've got me

**Author's Note:**

> 1000th danganronpa femslash fic!!!!!!! appreciate them

It was approximately 2 am when Angie dragged her out the door, at least, according to the frantic glance she got at the alarm clock in the chaotic process. She’d almost killed her, to tell the truth, when she was woken up with a shout, but what Angie doesn’t know won’t hurt her, so she keeps her lips sealed.

Angie’s eyes were so bright, looking forward, twinkling in the little light that occupied the corridors at such an hour. She reached out into the hallway with one hand while the other was latched onto Maki’s wrist, smiling like an idiot, and unfortunately, Maki found herself fond of that grin.

Their destination was the roof, when was it not, seated on the lawn chairs they’d put out here years ago. Maki opened her mouth to ask why they were here, but she was shushed quickly by a frowning Angie, who whispered one hint at it; “Wait.” And though in any normal circumstances she’d be out of there, before she was even on this damn roof, but Angie wasn’t a normal circumstance.

And it started.

Angie gasped as the stars flew, above the mountains, the trees, the ocean. Angie would point excitedly when she saw one, eyes tracking them desperately. Maki watched, too, though mostly, she was looking at her best friend, her crush, her so-much-more-than-words-could-describe.

Angie looked back at her once, and Maki lost her damn breath. Angie had to be some sort of ethereal being, blue eyes wide and shining, brown skin patterned with spots of white paint that glowed under the sky tonight, hair almost floating in the crisp night air.

Angie poked her face so that it was looking at the sky again, and took Maki’s hand, gripping tightly, and maybe romance was worth it.

Mentally, she sent Angie a kiss, another one to be packaged for eternity inside her brain. One she’d always remember.


End file.
